


The Sorceress & The Princess

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dress-up, F/F, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Yang agrees to do another modeling session for Velvet, but there may be more to it than she suspects...Takes place around Volume 7, Chapter 5 (My BMBLB fic index).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	The Sorceress & The Princess

"Hello? Velvet?" Yang poked her head inside. "...Anyone here?" 

  
The door had been unlocked, and she was on time. ..Well, a little late, but pretty much on time.

  
Blake's voice drifted out from deeper in the building. "Hi Yang. Velvet had to go run an errand."

  
"Oh." Yang slipped inside, and shut the door behind her. She hadn't realized that Velvet had invited Blake to this photoshoot too. "This place is bigger than I expected." She still didn't _see_ Blake, just an office space and lots of Velvet's photographs decorating the walls.

  
_Velvet's really doing well for herself with this new studio._

  
"I'm in the actual studio. Down the hall. Velvet said she left your costume in the room on the right."

  
"Okay. Did she say how long she was going to take?"

  
"Not really. She said something about a fog machine that was supposed to be delivered, but wasn't? But the costumes are kind of... involved, so you may want to get changed now."

  
"Oh?" Yang started heading for the door on the right. "What're they like? Velvet _kind_ of gave me the premise for this shoot, but only kind of."

  
"She gave you the sad eyes too?"

  
Yang shook her head. "Gods, she could give Zwei lessons." Blake laughed, and Yang found herself smiling. She opened the door and slipped inside, leaving the door ajar, so she could still hear Blake.

  
_Now where was that... ...costume?_

  
"Um, Blake?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"I don't suppose you just _happened_ to have borrowed, like, the three outermost layers of my outfit? I know you get cold." Yang poked at the small pile of sheer fabrics and metal accents lying on the table.

  
"Mmm, tempting, but no. I've been sitting in here since I got changed." Blake didn't _sound_ like she was lying. Smug and amused, sure.

  
...But Blake had also lied to everyone, including Yang, pretty successfully for weeks on end.

  
Yang shook herself. She wasn't going to dwell on that; Blake had just been trying to protect herself. There was no danger here.

  
She held up the top. It wasn't _that_ tiny. Smaller than any bikini she'd actually want to swim in, but as long as she didn't need to move suddenly, it would be fine.

  
"Yang, is everything all right?"

  
"Um, yeah, fine!" She shrugged out of her jacket. "Getting changed. Did Velvet tell you more about the shoot?"

  
"Oh yeah, she's really excited about it. I'm not sure I got all the technical details, so I'll let her explain those when she gets back."

  
Yang looked around for someplace to put her jacket, and not seeing any handy clothes-hooks, tossed it onto the table. The silk of the costume fluttered, and probably would have spilled onto the floor if it hadn't been weighted down by the metal pieces. "All I got was something about, um, 'classic fantasy?' I thought it would be like F&F stuff. You know, riding leathers, armor, fancy embroidered dresses." She hopped up onto the table and started working her boots off. "That sort of thing."

  
"Oh. I think I see the problem. I think Velvet meant classic _al_ fantasy. Sandals, and gladiators, and togas, and the wine-dark sea."

  
"Yeah, that makes sense. Did you get a toga?"

  
"Close. Fancy dress."

  
"Well, can't wait to see it." Yang undid her belt, and braced against the table to take off her pants. They fit fine once they were on, and looked _darn_ good too. They were just a... _process_ to put on or take off. "What color?"

  
"Just this _gorgeous_ dark purple. If it was less vibrant, it'd be black. But it's just got this beautiful luster, and richness of tone..." Blake trailed off, then added. "I guess it's pretty silly to describe it to you when you're about to see it."

  
"I mean, I asked." Yang glanced at her costume. "And I think mine just matches my eyes. You'll have to make sure."

  
"There are a few mirrors in here, too."

  
"Dunno why there aren't any in here. I mean, changing room, right?"

  
"I think Velvet's still getting settled here. You can always mention it when she gets back. ...You okay?"

  
Yang hadn't realized that her swearing had actually been audible. But Blake, hearing, natural advantages. "I just have a love-hate relationship with these pants." She kept tugging with her Atlesian hand, trying not to tear out the belt loops.

  
"Oh. They, um, do make your butt look really good."

  
"That's one for the 'love' column, but you don't have to take them off. I mean, you could." Yang paused and actually **thought** about the conversation she was having. "I mean, if you want to borrow them! Not that the pants you have don't make your butt also look really good, and I think we're different sizes anyway, and-" At least Blake was in the other room and couldn't see how red Yang's face was getting. "-And that whole thing kind of got away from me, sorry."

  
"It's fine. I'm the one distracting you."

  
Yang kicked her way out of her pants, got her socks off, and pulled her shirt up over her head. Trying to just get out of her clothes quickly, and not think about having Blake's help to undress. She needed a distraction from that. "Okay, just about to get into this ridiculous thing. Did Velvet tell you anything specific about her premise? Like, the story?"

  
"Yes. I mean, a decent amount. You know how she works, refining everything as she goes along."

  
"Reacting to her models and all that." Yang stripped out of her underwear, and picked up the costume. The tiny, tiny costume.

  
"So her starting idea is about exploring strength and weakness, but not just in the physical sense."

  
_...This isn't a loincloth. This is literally just a pelvic curtain. At least my butt also gets coverage. Some coverage._

  
"My character was a sorceress queen of, let's just say 'highly debatable morality'. At the very least, she's conquered some of her neighboring kingdoms."

  
Her loins completely ungirded, but at least blocked from casual viewing, Yang started on the top.

  
"Including the kingdom of your character. I think Velvet's exact words describing you were 'battle princess'?"

  
_That did explain the tiara._

  
Yang got the top attached in back - mercifully on the first try - and tried to adjust it so it was actually comfortable. She managed 'comfortable' - the metal bits weren't poking her, and it was actually providing some support, but - 

  
_I swear there was more of this before I put it on._

  
"I really hope there's a giant shield in there, because these clothes aren't going to protect me at all."

  
"Um, well... Velvet's first sketch idea was to have me accept your surrender. So-"

  
"No shield."

  
"...Yeah."

  
_It's fine, it's fine, I'm just going to be basically naked in front of Blake. Trying to hold still while Velvet takes pictures._

  
Lifting the steel tiara from the table, Yang put it on. She probably looked a bit like Pyrrha. ...If Pyrrha went into battle in her underwear.

  
"Okay, all dressed." _If you can call it that._

  
"Great! Want to come in here? There are actually things to sit on."

  
"Yeah, one second." Yang piled up all of her clothes by her jacket, and tucked her boots under the table. She retrieved her scroll, and padded on bare feet out of the room and down the hall. Only a few steps in, she realized that she was going to have to shorten her stride or risk exposure. Mostly down below, but the top was more precarious then she had thought.

  
The studio was fairly big, but it was also very full. All of the technical stuff was shoved against the near wall, to make room for a broad dais with a large throne on it. 

  
And lounging on the throne, snuggled into a furry blanket, was Blake. She smiled at Yang, tucking a few stray strands of her short hair behind her ear. "Hi!" 

  
"Hi." Yang took a few careful steps forward, into the circle of light around the dais. She gestured down at herself. "I look absurd."

  
Blake's eyes were definitely roving all over. "You look _amazing_." 

  
"I feel absurd."

  
"Well, um-" Blake's eyes came back up. "-We can always work that into the story. I mean, if your character is surrendering, maybe my character made her put on these clothes. To humiliate her."

  
"Oh hey, I'm already getting into character."

  
"Want to sit down?" Blake patted the throne, and slid over on it.

  
"Sure." There wasn't quite enough room on the seat, so Yang hopped up on the arm and put her feet next to Blake, making sure to keep her knees together.

  
Blake's eyes dipped for a moment, then she refocused on Yang's face. "Did you want to see mine? My costume, I mean?"

  
Yang decided to not think too much about how sheer the cloth of her outfit was. Her cheeks weren't paying any attention to her, and decided to get red anyway. "Yes! I would like your - to see yours - your costume."

  
Nodding, like she hadn't noticed Yang stumbling over her words, Blake tossed her blanket off.

  
It _was_ a beautiful purple, set off by the gold of Blake's jewelry. The skirt of the dress split into several tiers, the fabric of each tier tightly pleated, fronted with an apron thickly embroidered with golden designs. Similarly to the apron, her corset was heavily decorated with arcane-looking symbols. She even had sleeves - short ones, ending above the elbow - but still sleeves.

  
What she _didn't_ have was anything over her breasts. At all.

  
 **At**. **All**.

  
Yang clung onto the throne, trying not to fall, because tunnel vision was setting in and she really shouldn't stare but she also couldn't not stare because how could she not what else was there that was worth looking at-

  
_Breathe, Xiao Long!_

  
She took a deep breath, wrenching her eyes upwards to Blake's face.

  
And her grin, that mischievous, _knowing_ curve to her lips that Yang loved seeing - even if it meant that she wasn't in control of anything anymore -

  
"Do you like my dress?"

  
Yang had a feeling that trying to actually make mouth noises wasn't going to work out very well for her, but she did manage to nod. And stop herself before she had nodded too much. Probably.

  
"We should probably do a little role-playing before Velvet gets back. Get into character."

  
More nodding. Probably too much.

  
"So why don't you get off of **my** throne, and get down on the ground? We have the terms of your surrender to discuss." Blake had produced a golden collar and was spinning it around her finger, still wearing her impish grin.

  
A buzzing in her ears, Yang slipped to the floor, kneeling in front of Blake's throne -

* * *

  
-shoving her head under her pillow, trying to block out her alarm.

  
_Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrgh._

  
Her alarm stopped.

  
_Good. Back to sleep..._

  
"Yang?" Blake's hand on her arm. "Time to get up."

  
She emerged from underneath her pillow, blinking at the bright light of the Atlesian dorm room.

  
"Come on, sleepyhead." Blake pushed Yang's hair back behind her ear, and smiled at her.

  
_Okay, getting out of bed._

  
Yang rolled out of her bunk. Still grinning, Blake grabbed her hand, tugging her forward towards the day.


End file.
